spideypoolbigbangfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Masterlist
AO3 Collection Spideypoolfanfic.tumblr.com Scientific Method Title: Scientific Method Author(s): knittersrevolt Artist: Invidia Rating: '''Mature '''Warnings: '''None Listed '''Word Count: '''14,155 '''Summary: When Peter proposes to Wade he's left brokenhearted with a lot of unanswered questions. Naturally there's only one thing he can turn to, SCIENCE! Through a series of misunderstandings and misinterpretations of the data, Peter and Wade make their way back to each other. AO3 The Award System Title: '''The Award System '''Author(s): Nixie_DeAngel Artist: BarleyTea Rating: Mature Warnings: None Word Count: 2891 Summary: '''Peter’s not entirely surprised that Wade does so well they begin to implement the awards system of theirs. For every month Wade can go without breaking one of their agreed upon rules, he can pick something off their list as his gold star. He should have started this years ago. AO3 | Masterlist My Jealousy Shapes Faults That Are Not '''Title: '''My Jealousy Shapes Faults That Are Not '''Author(s): '''li_izumi '''Artist: '''mm8 '''Rating: '''Explicit '''Warnings: '''Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings, Potential Dubious Consent '''Word Count: '''4,808 '''Summary: '''Peter is finally dating Wade. There’s just a teeny, tiny problem: he keeps freezing up anytime they get intimate. See, it’s possible that previously Peter might have exaggerated some stories about his past relationships--like the fact that they existed at all. And from Wade’s relationship stories, it’s clear he really likes his partners to be dominant, so how’s a 28-year-old virgin supposed to satisfy him? Peter’s got to figure it out fast, though, because Wade’s been sneaking out on missions with Cable--his old ex--who is everything Peter is not! AO3 | Masterlist Paramount Presents: Peter Parker's Points '''Title: '''Paramount Presents: Peter Parker's Points '''Author(s): MysticMoonhigh Artist: glithch Rating: '''Explicit '''Warnings: None Word Count: '''21,434 '''Summary: '''Peter is a talkshow host. Wade is his head writer. When the internet thinks they're in a relationship, it boosts ratings beyond their wildest dreams. But when the curtains close and they're all alone, what do they really feel? Might there be some truth to the rumors? AO3 | Masterlist are you sure you wanna' love me? '''Title: '''are you sure you wanna' love me? '''Author(s): '''scarlett_starlett '''Artist: '''Invidia '''Rating: Teen Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: '''8,784 '''Summary: '''Spider-Man is everything Peter Parker wishes he could be—witty, confident, loud, sassy, and sexy. This is no more apparent to him than when Deadpool walks past him without a second glance the first time they meet. It sucks, considering Peter Parker has an embarrassing crush on the ex-merc. AO3 | Masterlist Take Out '''Title: '''Take Out '''Author(s): ShipSeekingShippers Artist: '''SpazkittyX3 '''Rating: '''Mature '''Warnings: '''Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings '''Word Count: '''8,148 '''Summary: '''Deadpool has tried everything to get his Baby Boy to notice him! Literally everything... It just so happens that plan #bazillion and a half worked! Who knew Spider was a foodie? AO3 | Masterlist Gospel Truth '''Title: '''Gospel Truth '''Author(s): SeasonsofLauren Artist: '''dracoarties '''Rating: '''Teen '''Warnings: '''Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings, Potential Dubious Consent '''Word Count: '''14,260 '''Summary: '''Peter is the child of the freaking God of Gods for Tony’s sake, so how the hell did he get roped into this eternal trap known as marriage to the worst beast a man could imagine, the King of the Underworld: Wade. A Greek mythology AU with Persephone!Peter and Hades!Wade AO3 | Masterlist Yet Another LUCKY Day... '''Title: '''Yet Another LUCKY Day... '''Author(s): Xenospider Artist: '''Chez '''Rating: '''Explicit '''Warnings: '''Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death '''Word Count: '''8,421 '''Summary: '''Wade is absolutely devastated when he witnesses the death of Spider-Man. Having to do it over and over again is so much worse! Why is this happening?! This fic is DARK COMEDY with a HAPPY ENDING. AO3 | Masterlist Half Your Age, Plus Seven '''Title: '''Half Your Age, Plus Seven '''Author(s): fancastical Artist: '''mere-mortifier '''Rating: '''Mature '''Warnings: '''Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warning '''Word Count: '''80,805 '''Summary: '''In which Deadpool has oddly specific and frustrating morals, Spider-Man has excellent friends, his lab partner has an opening for a bassist, Johnny Storm has the warmest feet, and everyone has had enough of hearing Peter talk about Wade Wilson (except Aunt May: she’s always glad to hear he’s back in town). AO3 | Masterlist Sleeping in Bathtubs '''Title: Sleeping in Bathtubs Author(s): '''DarkMoonMaiden '''Artist: '''jaimistoryteller '''Rating: '''Teen '''Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: '''5,107 '''Summary: '''Feeling lonely in his new apartment and needing some normality, Peter starts fostering kittens. It ends up becoming therapeutic for not only him but all of the Avengers and a certain mercenary. *** 'Peter pulled one of the kittens close to his chest and kissed her head. “They’re so relaxing,” he said, his voice breaking through the silence. Wade nodded in agreement, but didn’t take his eyes off of the gray kitten that had settled into his lap and was blinking sleepily.’ AO3 | Masterlist fall out, boy, so i can fall in(to you) '''Title: '''fall out, boy, so i can fall in(to you) '''Author: '''TheMadKatter13 '''Artist: '''barleytea '''Rating: '''Explicit '''Warnings: '''Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings '''Word Count: '''78,441 '''Summary: '''Deadpool keeps having sex with Peter and Peter… Peter keeps letting him. AO3 | Fic Masterlist | Art Masterlist Pieced Together '''Title: '''Pieced Together '''Author(s): '''Internal_Screaming, Luposphere '''Artist: '''cloudinmy-head '''Rating: Teen Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: 9,194 Summary: Peter Parker, a Red Beryl from Homeworld, has been living on Earth ever since the end of the rebellion. He grew to like humans and befriends them every so often, but fears the day that the Diamonds may send someone after him. Then he meets Wade Wilson, a horribly cracked Bloodstone. Questions arise, who is this gem? How did he end up like this? Why does he avoid so many of Peter's questions? Is Peter slowly falling for this gem? AO3 | Masterlist Peter Parker's Night Clinic for Kinda Crappy, Accidental Superheroes Title: '''Peter Parker's Night Clinic for Kinda Crappy, Accidental Superheroes '''Author(s): '''Trickster88 '''Artist: '''Zet '''Rating: Mature Warnings: '''Graphic Depictions of Violence '''Word Count: 6,688 Summary: Peter works long hours, okay, but he really can’t ignore the man bleeding out on his fire escape, no matter how much he’d rather collapse face first onto his bed and sink into oblivion. AO3 | Masterlist The World Goes Blind Title: '''The World Goes Blind '''Author(s): '''xenospider '''Artist: '''notchronicle24 '''Rating: Mature Warnings: '''Graphic Depictions of Violence '''Word Count: 14,798 Summary: '''Peter Parker, once a reporter for the Daily Bugle, is now working as a Private Investigator. It pays the bills, barely. One day a mysterious stranger walks through his door with a job offer and a lot of money. Wade Wilson, a scarred veteran with a questionable past (and a sexy waistline), needs help finding a friend of his. It all goes wrong when that friend ends up dead, and Wilson is implicated. Can Peter trust him, or are things getting too personal? AO3 | Masterlist A Helping Hand '''Title: '''A Helping Hand '''Author(s): '''xenospider '''Artist: '''Chez '''Rating: Explicit Warnings: '''Graphic Depictions of Violence '''Word Count: 11,037 Summary: '''Deadpool is going into heat, and he's just lost all his suppressants. To top it off, Paste Pot Pete blew up his favorite pharmacy. Spider-Man shows up as he's chasing the villain, but they end up glued together. (Thanks to Deadpool wrecking Paste Pot's equipment.) Deadpool has the chemicals Spidey needs to make a solvent to separate them back at his apartment, but does he really want his hero to find out that he's not an alpha? AO3 | Masterlist The Award System '''Title: '''The Award System '''Author(s): '''Nixie_DeAngel '''Artist: '''Barleytea '''Rating: Mature Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: 2,891 Summary: '''Peter’s not entirely surprised that Wade does so well they begin to implement the awards system of theirs. For every month Wade can go without breaking one of their agreed upon rules, he can pick something off their list as his gold star. He should have started this years ago. AO3 | Masterlist Don't Rain On My Parade '''Title: Don't Rain On My Parade Author(s): '''LaLunaWritesStuff '''Artist: '''GlitchDraws '''Rating: Explicit Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: 4,603 Summary: '''After a tiring work week and an even worse heat wave, Peter and Wade decide to treat themselves to a date day outside of the city. What could possibly go wrong? AO3 Don't Tell Me '''Title: '''Don't Tell Me '''Author(s): '''knittersrevolt '''Artist: '''None '''Rating: Teen Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: 4,645 Summary: '''"What do you mean they American Pie'd me?" "Dude, they set up a camera in your room, it's been running this whole time!" "Please tell me I didn't mention-" "You didn't, but man, the stuff with Deadpool was pretty... let's just say the whole school is pretty convinced you're dating a superhero." *Accidental dating trope, because Wade is a clueless guy, and Peter loves putting his foot in his mouth. AO3 No More Pretending '''Title: '''No More Pretending '''Author(s): '''Book_Chris '''Artist: '''deadpool-art '''Rating: General Audiences Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: 3,452 Summary: '''What's harder? Coming out as trans or coming out as a superhero? AO3 | Masterlist Views & Perspectives '''Title: '''Views & Perspectives '''Author(s): '''jaimistoryteller '''Artist: '''None '''Rating: Mature Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: '''14,068 '''Summary: '''After a magical incident that leads to an unexpected discovery, it changes in Peter’s relationship with Wade. Aunt May just wants to shake her head and sigh, because why do boys have such a hard time communicating? Perhaps time is the only thing needed for them to figure things out. AO3 | Masterlist Not Unexpected '''Title: '''Not Unexpected '''Author(s): '''jaimistoryteller '''Artist: '''EnglishTea '''Rating: General Audiences Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: '''2,104 '''Summary: '''Gwen decides to visit New York after a chat with Peter. It gives her a chance to see how Peter and his soulmate act together, along with a chance to get to know Wade as someone more than the slightly insane mercenary from the news. It’s all sorts of fun. AO3 | Masterlist Road Trip '''Title: '''Road Trip '''Author(s): '''DarkMoonMaiden '''Artist: '''zactopus93 '''Rating: Mature '''Warnings: '''None '''Word Count: '''14,408 '''Summary: '''Peter goes on a cross-country road trip during the summer to scatter Uncle Ben’s ashes, and ends up being joined by Wade, a hitchhiker who is actually a mercenary on the run from a job gone bad. AO3 | Fic Masterlist | Art Masterlist